Normal Pokemon Trainer
by Soubei
Summary: Nenene Yujikusaki. 16. Pokemon Trainer of Normal Types. On the first part of a journey to raise wonderful Normal Type Pokemon. Her adventure is slightly bleak. But the people she meets aren't. Even if she doesn't thinks so. OC's welcome.
1. Chapter 1

JOURNAL PÉchO Recording- 20-13/11/3 15:11:45:8

I am Nenene Yujikusaki, age: 16, and I am to start my Pokemon exploration of Normal Types. I already have a Pokemon of my own, a Staraptor, whom I've named Milky. I found her in my back patio two summers ago with a fractured wing. I nursed her back up to full power and she stayed with me. So, we decided to be friends.

In that time, we've traveled. Not for observation purposes, but for fun. We saw many different Pokemon. But we focused on Normal types. But, one day on a trip to Hearthome City, we saw a traveler with an unusual Pokemon, a large deer like Pokemon with grass on its branch like antlers.

We found it to be a Sawsbuck!, the Season Pokemon. To our amazement, the traveler said that its appearence changes with the seasons!, so we were surprised to find out it was also a grass and normal dual type! From the research we did on the web for Pokemon from Kanto to Sinnoh, we found little to no dual type normal Pokemon other than flying types.

So, it was then and there we decided to go to the Sawsbucks' home region, Unova.

And thats where our journey to finding normal types begin.

End

-Nenene Yujikusaki

The OC Template will be in Ch.2

But I have one rule.

No striped or two toned dyed hair colours, other than that, solid colours.

Thank you and goodnight.

P.S: Nenene sounds like Tannis to me, those who've played Borderlands know her voice... its kinda hard to forget...

P.S.S. : I'm thinking on what to put up next. Here's a list:

Clarissa and Miju update

Designer Ouran update

Loveless Oneshot

Loveless Series

Loveless Christmas contination fic

Monster High fic

Please, it you review. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

JOURNAL PÉchO Recording- 20-13/18/7 07:019:29:6

Today Milky and I set off to Unova. Were going to Nuvema Town to talk with the regions Pokemon Professor, a Harrietta Juniper. I do hope it will be short, I want to be on my way to observe and potentially capture many dual normal types in the region.

Most improtantly the Sawsbuck I saw in Hearthome. It is summer now so I wonder what its form will be like? I am so very exited! Oh happy day! The transports here! Off I go! Come on Milky!

End.

-Nenene Yujikusaki

To those that want to submit an OC:

Name

Age

Hometown/Region

Pokemon Prefered (Types)

E-mail Address (can be fake)

Pokemon team if any

Appearence (Hair,Eye,Skin,Height,Clothes)

Remember no two colour hair unless its split down the middle in two solid colours or at the back of the head. Styles do not apply. 


	3. Chapter 3

JOURNAL PÉchO Recording- 20-13/19/7 9:29:14:2

We've arrived in Unova. Looking around I see a small and lonely Town. Only four structures. Three residentials and a reviving area for the plane. I ask the man at the desk which way the Pokemon Lab was and he pointed down a tree hidden road off to my left.

When I reached the end I was happy to see a person, a boy, with black hair and bron eyes standing outside two glass double doors. He wore a green and white hoodie, his shoes the same colors,black pants and backpack, green gloves and a odd watch that was a geometric mix of black and greens.

I asked him what was wrong and he told me the doors were locked. I fixed that situation with a rock and I let us in. He looked a bit frightened of me after that.

I admit that after we entered I was a tad nervous to meet Professor Juniper. I hope she isn't talkative, I prefer people who are to the point. Short and not necessarily sweet. I suppose ill just have to meet her.

I never did ask the boy his name...

End.

- Nenene Yujikusaki

Please review. And give feedback. 


	4. Chapter 4

JOURNAL PÉchO Recording- 20-13/19/7 9:55:56:8

As it turns out Professor Juniper does like to talk a lot. Its like she rehearsed it for beginner trainers only. I looked over to the boy from before and asked his name.

He told me he was Trent Anderson. He looked like he wanted to talk more but I tuned him out and turned my attention elsewhere. Namely, the devices on a desk to my right. Pokedexes. Bingo.

Professor Juniper was still talking and Trent was seemingly listening so I took one and, dissatisfied with the color and limited technology on it. I upgraded it to suit my tastes.

I took about 15 minutes and about 5 or 6 tech upgrades designed by yours truly. One for basic personal information, one for a Xtranciver, another for detailed Pokemon info and stats, one for a dissasembling of the pokeball restrictions and finaly one for a global map, set on Unova.

About halfway through me upgrading the device, Trent had lost interest in Juniper, who was still going strong. He asked what I was doing and I told him I was upgrading a Pokedex to my standards and he asked it I could upgrade his as well.

He didn't see how many so I just added a info upgrade, a detailed stat upgrade and a map of Unova. He seemed happy and thanked me. By the the Professor had finished he speech and asked what beginner Pokemon we wanted I told Trent I was good and he chose between the tree Unovan starters.

A Snivy, a Tepig and an Oshawott. He chose the Snivy. Juniper went on another speech triad and so I wrote a note saying I took a Pokedex and left. As I was walking I was adding my Trainer Data, I made it so it the trainer id was a little more detailed.

Name Nenene Yujikusaki

Age 16

Hometown/Region Hearthome,Sinnoh

Prefered Pokemon (Types) Normal and Dual Normal-Types

Email Address RPapermasterOD

A minute later Trent came running out saying he was done as well and took my example and left a note of thanks and left as well. He told me he had filled out parts of the info upgrade and wanted to keep in contact.

I was going to walk off and he asked my name. I didn't answer but took his Pokedex that was in his hands and pressed a button on my own signaling a sync between the two, I had set it on sync into contact data.

I walked away waving my hand and set off to Route one of the Unova Region.

I wonder what typed of Pokemon I will encounter there.

End.

Nenene Yujikusaki

Omake

Trent POV

I had just gotten off of my friend and starter pokemon Charizard, when I saw I had beaten the sea plane to its dock. I went twords an information desk and asked the man there where the Pokemon lab was, he was scared of my friend and pointed to my left, I thanked him and ran off twords a path, returning my friend to its ball.

When I got there the doors wouldn't open so I just stood there for a while, frustrated. I hear footsteps and I very tall woman is beside me, asking what was wrong. I told her about the doors and she looked a little deadpanned for a moment, then walked off a ways to the side and looked around on the ground for something.

She stopped and turned around, took a pitching pose and hurled a pokeball sized rock through the door! I was a little frightened, what if this woman was a theif or something? She pressed a button and the doors opened.

She went in and I followed... might as well... we were greeted by Professor Juniper who started taking a lot. The woman next to me looked bored and went off to a table, I tried to listen to the professor, but I had already heard this before from Oak.

After a while I saw the woman fiddling with one of the pokedexes. I went over to her after seeing Juniper still talking and ignoring everything else. I asked her what she was doing and she said she was upgrading the Pokedex to her standards.

I asked if she would do the same for my own. She took mine and tinkered with it for a few minutes, then handed it back to me. We both went over to the professor, who looked almost done as she was gesturing to three small starter Pokemon.

I asked if she wanted to go first and she said no so I took the Snivy. She started to go off again and Professor Juniper was talking again and I noticed she had left a note.

I did the same after looking through my Pokedex. I now had a detailed list of my Pokemon on hand and in my storage and a map of the region, which was good because I didn't have one and a contact and information recorder.

I entered my own data into the Pokedex that wasn't already in it.

Name Trent Anderson

Age 17

Hometown/Region Jubilife City,Sinnoh

Prefered Pokemon (Types) Fire Types, Fighting Types, Dragon Types

Email Address OmnitrixT

When I was done I wrote my note and left as well. Seeing her again I caught up and asked her name. She didn't say anything just pressed a button on her Pokedex and walked away, waving goodbye over her shoulder.

I checked my Pokedex and saw I had a new contact...with a cute mini Staraptor sprite with the label 'Milky' announcing it on my screen... I opewned my contact list and saw I not had her in it.

It said her name was Nenene and she was from Sinnoh too. She's a year younger than me...! Wow... I'm an average height for a man. I just stood there a while before going off to train my new Snivy for its first gym.

I released Charizard and flew off twords the first gym, Striaton City.

CONGRATULATIONS RatedNextGeneration, you have the first OC to appear.

You win nothing. 


	5. Chapter 5

JOURNAL PÉchO Recording- 20-13/19/7 10:16:27:1

I let Milky out of her Pokéball so she could stretch her wings and get a feel of our surroundings. I heard a rustle from a patch of tall grass on one side of the road, and loe-and-behold a small dog pops out, tipping at me excitedly.

I can not resist cute things... so I pat the puppy on its head and then ID'd it with my Pokédex to find out what it was. It was a Lilypup, the puppy Pokémon, no duh, level 4, and after watching it chase its stumpy tail I decided to catch it...

I was apprehensive of trying to battle it out with Milky, who by my Pokédex's Info was a staggering level 77...I guess sicking her on touchy hitch hikers, hand wandering uncles and drunk men really paid off... plus researching TM compatible moves for her and most Normal types.

So while it was playing I chucked a Luxury Ball at it...the reason I carry so many of the most expensive Pokéballs on the market is...well luxury. If you're going to catch a Pokémon and keep it in a Pokéball, at least make it comfortable for them.

I even released milky just to recatch her in one a while ago...she doesn't really get snippy at me when I return her for long periods of time because of that anymore...

I caught the Lilypup with no problems. Luxury Balls are so fabulous.

End.

-Nenene Yujikusaki

I'm really enjoying writing something like this...its bland in my opinion without other people and the only perspective being Nenene's...but OC's remedy that quite well.

And the reason for me not liking two toned/colored hair is, I see the characters, when described, like in the anime or games. And none of them I've played, or seen have the kind of hair colors as the kind people put in with their OC's have. Its not that I hate it, its just for me, when I read something and envision it, it is unnatural to me, for the already unnatural Pokémon humans. It just throws off my writing when I envision the OC and character together and one looks like their hair is made with different colored playdoh...

I update Mondays and Fridays most of the time. 


	6. Chapter 6

JOURNAL PÉchO Recording- 20-13/19/7 10:33:57:8

I kept walking along Route 1 and pretty soon I was halfway to Accumula Town. Milky was lazily circling the sky above me like a vulture. She stopped and screeched twords a rustle in a tree near us.

A small rat stuck its head out of the leaves. A beep from my Pokédex stated it was a Patrat. I sent out the Lilypup after seeing it was a Normal Type. I ordered the pup to tackle until the rat was down.

When it was, I threw a Luxury Ball at it. It shook once then beeped. I had caught a Patrat. I returned the puppy and continued on twords Accumula Town. Specifically its Pokemon Center.

About a half hour later, we arrived in the small but pleaseant town. We went to the red roofed building with a Pokéball on the top of the face of the structure. Walking along side Milky, who was waddling next to me,a strange sight to the locals, I told the nurse joy there to see to my Lilypup and Patrat.

While she didn't say it outright, I could just see the WTF she wanted to let out at my command by the look in her eyes and the twitching of her eyebrow...

While waiting for her to do her job, I checked my new Pokémons' status with my Pokédex...Which needs a new designation, seeing as it is far more than just that now...DéxShark...

Pun so intended...and now seeing as I just threw a boulder through the fourth wall...on to with my tale.

I saw that the Lilipup was now level 5 and the Patrat the same...a strong little guy for where I caught him. A little while later the nurse came back and other than minor scratches and a little bit of an energy drain they were both good to go.

When I got up to go outside, I returned Milky. I saw upon leaving, the most oddly dressed group of people...alright they weren't just odd they all seemed crazy. They were setting up banners in the park across from the Pokémon Center with a weird insignia on it.

I ignored it and went on my way twords the exit of the town leading to Route 2. Two of those oddly dressed weirdos tried to stop me from leaving, claiming I needed to wait for thier presentation.

A few well pleased kicks and slaps later I went on my way.

Hmph.

They may look like intimidatingly weird people in those matching outfits, but they were just weaklings.

End.

-Nenene Yujikusaki

Please R&R Thank You. 


	7. Chapter 7

JOURNAL PÉchO Recording- 20-13/19/7 11:23:23:2

I stopped halfway to Striaton City when I realized something, would I participate in Gym Battles or not? Milky could take down all of the Gym Leaders no doubt about it, but, do I want to challenge the Unova league and try for the elite four or even the champion...?

But, I also want any new normal types I catch to get strong as well...though training on wild Pokemon and Trainers only go so far until they're too strong for the average trainer... oh well... never in my life have I ever given so much thought into things before, so why start now?

I'll know when I stand in front of Unova's first official Gym.

In the meantime...names!

The pup and rat need names.

I released them along with Milky to decide. The puppy started to scratch herself and the rat was looking at his surroundings, alert for any danger...how cute. I looked at the pup for a few seconds and the name Minerva stamped itself in my mind when I looked at her intensly.

I told her her new name and she seemed to understand...or she was just happy to be noticed by me. The rat I did the same...for five minutes before I realized I was thinking of an obscure American pop artists' song...Lady Goo goo...?

Well, what ever, but it was the hook of the song that stuck with me when I looked at him...Judas. I muttered it to him and he saluted me, seemingly pleased.

I told all of them that I would decide weather or not to take the League challenge when we arrived at the first gym. Minerva looked interested and Judas liked positively giddy at the prospect of battling in general...it seems he's the type who is ready to fight at all times...

I returned them all and made my way again to Striaton City. I arrived there in record time and headed off to the Pokemon center for rest and lunch. Afterwards I would find the gym and make my decision.

Weather or not to challenge Unova or not.

End.

-Nenene Yujikusaki.

Please R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

JOURNAL PÉchO Recording- 20-13/19/7 12:15:41:9

When I got to the Striaton Pokemon Center, after training Minerva and Judas on the rest of the way to the City, who, when I last checked, were arround level 11 and 12 respectively. I went in and gave the nurse my Pokemon and went to rent a room.

I went out later, passing what had said, Striaton Gym before the Pokemon Center. When I got there, I stood in front of it and stared at its structure. Ten seconds passed and I went back to the Pokemon Center and the nurse had said my Pokemon were fine.

I got them and decided to let my nose lead me to a good place for lunch. I stopped at the doors to the gym, funny my nose would lead me there. I went inside and orderd their lunch special. And was seated.

After I ate, I looked around at all the customers and decided to ask a waitress where the gym leader was. I must have said some thing absolutely exiting, for the expression on her face was one of utter joy and anticipation.

She went to a speaker and announced my challenge...weird... then the lights dimmed and a spotlight showed. Then three boys a year or so younger than me started to go off on a most likely rehearsed spiel about who they were and what they did.

I was not impressed and by their noticing my deadpanned expression and their slighly disappointed ones, they could tell. They asked me which brother I would battle today and I said none.

They were understandingly confused at my answer. I told them I would battle them in a day or two. I had just preserved a reservation. The green haired brother giggled at my restaurant humor and the other two had mixed reactions, although the red haired one looked like he was trying to get this body to match his hair.

I told them I would train as I would ultamately either be utterly destroyed with the Pokemon I caught at their current levels or destroy them with my first Pokemon.

I left before I could hear any questions to my explanations and went to the Pokemon center to look up information on nearby training spots for Minerva and Judas.

I found one after searching forward half an hour and not being sidetracked by porn. There was one with a most interesting history.

It was called the Dreamyard and it was a working laboratory specializing in a research of a substance called dream mist, produced by native psychic Pokemon called Munna and Musharna, years ago before their experiments went wrong and it exploded.

I decided to go there after feeding all of my Pokemon in my room and letting them rest. We would go there scope the place out and then make a scheduel to train for the next day or two.

Then we would start our Unova League challenge...

End.

-Nenene Yujikusaki

The porn thing is true isn't it? Especially in America, you could be looking up cupcakes and you would click on either a blog about how they ruined some fat chicks life or some nasty baked goods related porn. It has happened to me, although I searched "big, wrinkled, dinosaur, bones" for a reasearch paper of a friend and what came up...I well never look at old fat people again the same way...

Oh well... R&R 


End file.
